A Piece of Shoujo Manga : Rice Porridge
by celengdebu
Summary: AU Salariman Yaku & Cafe Waiter Lev. Hal pertama yang harus diutamakan saat merawat orang sakit: JANGAN PANIK. Haiba Lev x Yaku Morisuke


Disclaimer: Haikyuu – Furudate Hairuichi

Penulis tidak mengklaim apapun selain plot cerita

.

* * *

.

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, paling tidak dari penilaiannya yang mungkin sudah kusut usai menyelesaikan pekerjaan semalam suntuk. Tahu-tahu saja dia sudah menarik pemuda itu keluar dari pintu, mencegat taksi meski tahu bahwa stasiun terdekat berjarak hanya selemparan batu, bergeming mengacuhkan sejumlah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan untuknya, juga sengaja memberikan mantelnya pada pemuda itu dengan nada setengah mengancam.

"Kalau tidak dipakai, kuturunkan di tengah jalan."

Sesungguhnya dia tak bermaksud bicara kasar, namun untungnya—pemuda itu, mengiyakan tanpa banyak berkomentar lagi. Sesekali terbatuk, menyusut hidung, lalu berniat membuka mulut lagi saat Yaku menyela di belokan lampu merah.

"Ke apartemen," tukasnya datar, "Aku akan merawatmu sampai sembuh."

"Eh?"

.

* * *

.

 _Beberapa saat sebelumnya_

"Pulang cepat? Hari ini?" Yaku meletakkan cangkir teh sambil mengerenyit, meneliti wajah pemuda yang sedang membuka tirai di depannya dari rambut menuju dagu. Kulit Lev memang putih, tapi rasanya tidak sepucat itu, "Kamu sakit?"

"Semalam dia menelepon kurang enak badan, dan pak pemilik bilang boleh ambil ijin sampai agak baikan. Tapi si bengal ini ngotot masuk kerja padahal badannya panas," Inuoka menyeka cangkir-cangkir kosong di balik meja _counter_ , dagunya dimajukan menuding rekannya yang pasang muka tak berdosa walau jelas-jelas langkahnya menapak setengah terhuyung. Bukan pemandangan asing bagi Inuoka tiap mendapati Yaku berdiri di depan kafe tiga puluh menit sebelum jam buka. Pria itu tak begitu menyukai keramaian dan pemilik kafe tidak keberatan memasukkan seorang pengunjung lebih awal. Namun setelah mengamati bagaimana cara Yaku- _san_ (begitu dia diperbolehkan memanggil) menatap salah satu peracik minuman di tempat tersebut, Inuoka merasa jika alasan di atas bisa saja cuma karangan. Apalagi sepanjang yang bisa diingat, Yaku- _san_ selalu duduk di kursi yang sama, dekat jendela, lurus pada meja tempat Lev bekerja, dan selalu membaca majalah secara terbalik setiap pemuda itu mendekat.

 _Baiklah, ini melantur terlalu jauh_. Inuoka mengibas kepala sekilas sembari merapikan mug-mug besar di atas nampan. Singkat cerita, hari ini pun sama.

Hampir.

"Sudah dong, kamu tak perlu mengelap meja juga! Biar nanti Shibayama yang mengerjakan, toh ini bukan hari Senin," telapak tangan Inuoka bergerak maju-mundur, "Lebih baik duduk dulu dan sarapan."

Alis tebal separuh Yaku terangkat sebelah, "Dia belum makan?"

"Aduh Yaku- _san_ ini tidak tahu ya? Lev tidak pernah makan pagi, biasanya cuma bawa _ramen cup_ atau beli roti di toko seberang situ," seloroh pemuda itu diselingi kekeh lebar. Kening Yaku berkerut-kerut. Dia boleh kalah cepat mengenal Lev dibanding orang lain, tapi mendengar kalimat barusan diucapkan sangat jumawa oleh bocah hiperaktif yang menurutnya hanya teman kerja, Yaku jadi ingin menjejalkan sendok ke mulut Inuoka. Cuma soal menu sarapan saja apa istimewanya? Apa dia tahu tentang kebiasaan Lev menjulurkan lidah sebelum memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulut? Tentang Lev yang suka mencampurkan _wasabi_ dan _shoyu_ dengan takaran 3 banding 1 untuk bumbu _sashimi_? Tentang Lev yang bersikeras mengambil sumpit lain apabila gagal memisahkannya sama rata? Apa dia tahu? Huh? Huh?

"Yaku- _san_?" suara riang nan khas yang paling ingin didengarnya sejak masuk tadi balas menyapa. Yaku tersentak dan mendapati pemuda berbalut seragam putih hitam di depannya mengulurkan sepiring _hotcake_ lengkap bersama dua balok mentega dan wadah kecil berisi krim, "Maaf menunggu! Ayo dimakan!"

"Eh? Eeeeeh? Kenapa tetap membuatkan makanan untukku? Kamu kan sedang sakit!" Yaku berseru kaget, cukup keras hingga Inuoka menertawakannya dan Lev meringis polos, "Aku tidak begitu lapar kok! Tak usah repot!"

Pemuda itu menggeleng sambil perlahan merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menaruh pisau serta garpu di sisi piring, "Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku sehat! Yaku- _san_ ingin kubawakan sirup maple atau cukup ini saja?"

Berkedik cepat, Yaku mengibas-kibaskan tangan lalu menimpali cemas, "Sebaiknya kamu duduk! Nanti kalau tumbang bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu kuatir, aku sudah menghubungi beberapa orang kalau-kalau dia betulan pingsan di sini~" Inuoka bergumam cepat kemudian bersiul-siul mengangkut sapu dan pengki keluar dari _counter._ Raut santainya tak ayal menerbitkan kerut heran di dahi Yaku yang baru berniat menuang krim, "Beberapa orang?"

"Ou!" telunjuk Inuoka teracung sigap, "Teman-teman Lev yang biasa makan siang di sudut sana. Yaku- _san_ tahu kan? Itu lho, gerombolan penggemar makanan manis yang kalau pesan kopi selalu minta tambah gula berkantong-kantong," ujarnya memberikan deskripsi, "Tiga diantaranya mau datang karena tidak ada jam kuliah, cuma bantu-bantu mengawasi Lev sih, tapi lumayan daripada kami kepikiran."

"Katanya mau pulang cepat," tukas Yaku sinis, urung menyuap sepotong _hotcake_ , "Apa harus memanggil teman kuliah sebanyak itu demi mengawasi satu orang?"

"Hmm," Inuoka menggaruk-garuk pelipis, "Soalnya dia harus diantar pulang dan dibelikan obat kan? Kalau dibiarkan sendiri, dia bisa salah naik kereta, tidak makan dengan benar, dan tidak ada yang menjaga. Salah-salah sakitnya makin parah dan aku bisa diamuk pak pemilik. Dengan adanya banyak orang, mereka akan berbagi tugas dan Lev akan dirawat baik-baik," jelas pemuda itu, mengacungkan dua jari seolah rencananya adalah yang paling hebat di dunia, "Manajer klub voli kampusmu kan pintar masak yaaaa, Lev senang yaaaaa, bikin iri yaaaaa. Jadi ingin sakit juga."

 _Kutusuk kepala bodohmu itu_ , batin Yaku sengit selagi meremas gagang pisau. Tidak. Dia tidak cemburu. Kenapa harus cemburu? Hahahaha! KENAPA? Cuma teman wanita yang akan memasak di apartemen kan? HAHAHAHA.

"Sebetulnya tak perlu lho."

"Ah, jangan sungkan begitu. Kan sekalian bisa curi-curi waktu berdua."

"Eh? Aku tidak—"

"Pakai malu-malu. Aku tahu kamu suka."

 _Oke. Cukup._

" **Lev!"**

.

* * *

.

Selagi Lev menyempatkan diri berucap, _'Maaf mengganggu! Aku masuk ya!'_ dengan begitu ceria setelah menutup pintu dan melepas sepatu, lain halnya dengan sang pemilik rumah yang langsung membuang tas kerja dan melempar alas kakinya ke segala arah. Pun, Yaku segera melesat ke kamar tidur. Disambarnya seprai baru dari lemari yang dibuka memakai tumit dan membuang seluruh isi kasurnya ke lantai. Termasuk beragam buku, kacamata yang berkelotak jatuh, dan handuk bekas pakai yang secara polos dipungut oleh Lev, "Yaku- _san_ , kujemurkan ya?"

"Taruh!"

"Baik."

Lima belas menit berikutnya dihabiskan Yaku demi memasang seprai di kasur yang tak terlalu luas itu. Keningnya terlipat-lipat saat memasukkan sisa kain ke balik ganjalan yang hasilnya pun tetap saja amburadul. Tubuhnya yang kecil itu merangkak berputar-putar, menarik kain yang terbelit di kaki, melebarkannya ke ujung, membetulkan bagian yang terseret, lalu akhirnya tersengal menyerah.

"Aaaah! Menyebalkan! Sudahlah, kau tidur saja seadanya!"

"Aku akan membantu!" Lev berujar ramah, lengan siap terjulur mengambil sudut seprai namun segera ditampik oleh Yaku yang melotot sengit, "Ow!"

"Kubilang tidur!"

"Tapi aku tidak mengantuk," tukas Lev. Mata hijau besarnya berkedip heran ketika Yaku memundurkan sebelah kaki dan menarik salah satu lengan ke belakang sejajar bahu. Tanpa aba-aba, telapak tangannya menghantam dada Lev yang langsung terjengkang menimpa tumpukan bantal. Begitu kerasnya hingga tubuh Lev terpental dua kali dan berhenti dalam posisi nyaris tengkurap. Belum cukup, Yaku bergegas naik ke atas tempat tidur dan melebarkan kakinya di masing-masing sisi agar pemuda itu tak bisa bergerak. Dagunya diangkat tinggi serta berkacak pinggang penuh amarah, "Kau pikir sedang berbicara dengan siapa, heh? Jangan membantah atau kupatahkan tulangmu!"

Lev mengiyakan pasrah. Dibiarkannya Yaku turun diiringi dengusan puas dan gerutuan yang terdengar seperti, _'Beraninya melawanku, dasar anak kecil, cih cih,'_ atau semacamnya. Pemuda itu memang pernah melihat piala kejuaraan beladiri terpajang gagah di salah satu bufet saat pertama berkunjung, tapi dia tak menyangka Yaku berhasil membantingnya seperti tadi.

 _Kuat sekali_ , seloroh Lev seraya mengusap-usap bekas hantaman dan berguling pelan. Toh walaupun seringkali dilempar pandangan sinis dan dimarahi gara-gara hal sepele, dia tak mampu membawa diri untuk marah pada Yaku. Lev bahkan tak yakin dia bisa merasa kesal. Bagaimana ya? Kalau Yaku marah padanya itu berarti Lev yang berbuat salah kan? Artinya wajar dan boleh saja. Kecuali jika dia tak melakukan apapun dan tetap mendapat omelan, baru Lev akan balas bertanya _._ Itu juga cukup mustahil.

 _Yaku-san kan orang yang sangat-sangat manis, bijaksana dan dewasa. Minumnya saja teh tanpa gula_.

Buru-buru mengusir beragam tanggapan dari benaknya yang enggan tutup suara, Lev menggulung diri di balik selimut dan membulat menikmati aroma wewangian yang tertinggal di bantal. Mungkin ada baiknya menurut daripada nanti dihajar lagi.

.

* * *

.

Bubur instan.

Yaku memandang lekat-lekat kemasan kosong di tangannya dan mengeja jenis masakan yang tertera di bagian depan. Kemudian berpaling menatap cairan kental berbuih yang sedang mengepul di dalam panci. Beberapa iris benda berwarna hijau juga turut mengapung naik turun seperti bertanya kapan mereka akan diangkat dari api.

Bubur instan.

Cuma bubur instan saja lho? Masakan yang harusnya perlu sepuluh menit termasuk lamanya menjerang air dan menunggu matang. Masakan siap saji yang konon katanya anak SD pun mampu membuatnya. Masakan yang harusnya begitu mudah dan praktis, kenapa malah berakhir seperti lava mengerikan begini?

Yaku mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri dan berjalan berputar di depan kompor. Kenapa pula dia pakai sok mengeluarkan peralatan dapur serta mengaduk-aduk lemari es demi mencari tambahan bahan-bahan kalau sebetulnya bisa dibuat secara sederhana menggunakan microwave? Kenapa sih dia selalu memilih cara yang sulit meski jalan termudah ada di depan mata? Kalau makanan aneh seperti ini, bukannya lekas sembuh, jangan-jangan bocah itu malah mati.

Mendesah kecewa, dimatikannya api lalu menuang bubur tersebut ke mangkuk besar. Juga pelan-pelan mencacah peterseli dan menaburkannya di permukaan agar tampak sedikit menarik. Tak banyak membantu, tapi paling tidak warnanya masih putih seperti layaknya makanan dari beras.

 _Niat yang kurang tulus selalu berakhir setengah-setengah_ , rutuk Yaku selagi melepas celemek dan membuang benda malang itu ke keranjang cucian. Beruntung dia sempat memakainya atau noda yang memenuhi celemek tadi akan mampir ke kemejanya yang berharga. Sejenak diliriknya keadaan dari kaca lemari dapur. Rambut berantakan, lengan pakaian tergulung, wajah berkeringat, dan tentu saja bau garam bercampur uap yang menyeruak tiap kali menarik napas. Coba tadi dia mengacuhkan Lev dan memilih tetap bekerja, pasti keadaannya tidak kacau dan terkendali. Lev akan dirawat dengan baik, makanannya terjamin, dan Yaku tidak perlu bolos dari kantor. Coba dia bersedia menepikan gengsi dan merelakan teman-teman Lev mengambil alih, tapi ah—sudahlah. Yang namanya laki-laki itu harus berani mempertanggungjawabkan kata-katanya sendiri.

Lev bergelung nyaman sewaktu Yaku masuk dan menaruh nampan di atas meja. Sama sekali tak berusaha memelankan langkah. Gundukan rambut keabuan menyembul keluar dari ujung atas selimut disusul sebentuk wajah berhias senyum tipis. Mengrenyit, Yaku berjongkok hendak mengamati.

"Pusing?"

Lev mengangguk lemah. Masih dengan raut pucatnya dan itu mengingatkan Yaku untuk segera mendekatkan bawaan. Jakunnya turun menelan ludah kala membayangkan akan seperti apa reaksi pemuda itu bila nanti mencicipi.

"Ini seharusnya bubur, tapi..." diliriknya Lev yang berkedip-kedip memandangi mangkuk, "Sepertinya aku keliru menghitung takaran air dan hasilnya jadi terlalu kental, tapi kuharap masih bisa dimakan."

"Yaku- _san_ memasak?"

"Y, yaaah, kalau mau disebut memasak sih tidak salah juga," Yaku menggaruk pelipis, sejenak meneliti wujud absurd kerja kerasnya dan air muka Lev bergantian. Mendadak terbersit iba bila ekspresi yang tengah terpukau itu digantikan wajah kecewa. Dilihat bagaimanapun masakan itu sama sekali tidak mengundang selera dan Yaku tidak mau Lev berakhir di rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dimakan," tangannya terulur ke arah nampan namun sayang, Lev lebih cepat menggeser lalu meletakkannya di pangkuan yang masih tertutup selimut, kaki panjangnya menjuntai santai, "Eh, mau apa kamu? Jangan dimakan! Rasanya kacau. Berikan padaku dan akan kuteleponkan pesan antar."

Kali ini Lev enggan mengindahkan. Dipeluknya mangkuk tersebut sambil pelan-pelan menyibak permukaan peterseli, hidungnya mengendus dan Yaku beralih menggigiti kuku, "Leeeeev... hentikan! Kupukul nih!"

"Yaku- _san_ sudah capek-capek menyiapkan ini untukku, tidak mungkin kusia-siakan!" seru pemuda itu berseri-seri, "Dan karena ini sudah jadi milikku, _Yaku-san_ tidak boleh mengambilnya kembali. Selamat makan!"

Gagal mencegah, Yaku terpaku menyaksikan detik-detik Lev menyendok bubur tersebut dari dalam mangkuk. Ditiup hati-hati, kemudian perlahan menyuapkan ke mulutnya diiringi tatap horor Yaku. Jeda kunyahan Lev terasa bagai berjam-jam dan Yaku memaksakan diri duduk tegap demi kemungkinan terburuk. Paling sial, Lev muntah di atas kasur.

Tapi tidak. Pemuda itu masih menikmati suapan pertamanya tanpa keluhan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda keracunan dini atau gerakan ingin lari ke kamar kecil, bahkan dengan tenang menelan sembari kepalanya diarahkan pada Yaku yang menanti cemas, "Yaku- _san_?"

 _Datang juga._

"Ini bubur instan yang kemasannya dipisah-pisah ya?" Lev menuding memakai ujung telunjuk dan Yaku mengangguk cepat. Tanggapannya spontan disambut tawa, "Sudah kuduga, bumbunya lupa dimasukkan lho?"

"Eh?"

"Coba cicipi," sergah pemuda itu, menyendok sejumput bubur dan membantu menyuapi Yaku yang segera menangkup tangan di depan mulut, "Ya kan?"

"Ya ampuuun, kenapa pikun begini sih! " jerit sang pemilik rumah histeris, "Aku yakin sudah menaruh semua kantong bumbunya di dekat kompor. Yakin seratus persen! Sudah digunting pula! Apa terbuang selesai memasukkan sayuran kering? Aaaaah, bodohnya! Maaf ya Lev, pasti tawar sekali!"

Alih-alih mengomel, Lev melahap sesuap lagi sambil meringis gembira, "Tidak apa-apa! Akan kumakan!"

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Kemarikan! Biar kubuang!"

"Sungguh, biar kuhabiskan," gumam Lev, menurunkan pandangan ke lantai dan mengulum senyum sebelum melanjutkan, "Memang ada yang kurang dan lain dari biasanya, tapi karena bubur ini dibuatkan oleh orang yang kusukai, rasanya aku bisa menikmatinya lebih dari apapun."

Seraya berkata demikian, senyum Lev tersungging lebar hingga matanya nyaris hilang. Andai sedang berdiri, Yaku bertaruh kakinya akan meleleh dan meninggalkannya jadi genangan buih di sudut kamar. Dia bukan lagi anak SMU yang mudah terpukau oleh kata-kata manis, tapi bila dihadapkan dengan mata berbinar dan ekspresi semanis itu, mau tak mau Yaku pun harus membuang muka. Wajahnya panas.

Lev tertidur ketika Yaku masuk usai mencuci mangkuk. Sempat pula mengeluarkan satu bantingan lagi karena Lev bersikeras ingin membantu di dapur dan membuatkan sesuatu untuk makan malam. Langit di luar jendela masih cukup terang dan belum sepenuhnya berubah jingga, tapi menemani Lev menyantap buburnya sambil bercakap-cakap ternyata sangat menyenangkan hingga Yaku lupa mengisi perutnya sendiri. Lebih-lebih saat Lev bercerita bila dia sedang sibuk mencoba sejumlah resep demi menghidangkan sarapan yang lebih enak jika Yaku datang berkunjung ke kafe. Sungguh bocah merepotkan yang tak sadar situasi. Yaku harus mati-matian menahan diri supaya tak kelepasan melakukan hal di luar akal sehat.

Perlahan, didekatinya gundukan besar yang kini bergeser hampir menyentuh dinding kamar. Lev sempat bergumam jika dia sengaja menyisihkan tempat kalau-kalau Yaku juga ingin beristirahat, dan disambut cibiran Yaku yang balas menyuruh Lev memikirkan kondisi kesehatannya sendiri daripada mendahulukan orang lain. Bukan apa-apa, Yaku gerah menghadapi rona merah muda yang menjalar di pipinya.

Dan entah apa yang menarik dari wajah tidur Lev sewaktu Yaku sadar dia memandang terlalu lama. Duduk di tepian, tubuhnya dicondongkan seolah terseret magnet tak berwujud dari raut pulas yang berada sekian jengkal dari dagunya. Helaian anak rambut Lev menutupi sebagian pelipis, abu-abu mengimbangi kulitnya yang putih. Yaku tak bisa membandingkan paras pemuda itu dengan beberapa teman kencan di hari-hari mabuk. Lev bahkan tidak termasuk di rentang tipe kesukaannya yang sebagian besar bersuara berat atau mereka yang punya kesan sensual di tiap kedipan. Lev hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa layaknya pemuda kebanyakan, kalaupun ada yang membuat Lev mencolok, itu hanyalah tinggi badan dan mata yang khas keturunan campuran. Suaranya jauh dari seksi dan sama sekali tak memancarkan aura mengundang. Polos, terlalu ceria, dan sangat menyebalkan dalam beragam arti. Namun semakin Yaku mencari tahu, didapatinya banyak hal yang sebelumnya tak pernah dibayangkan akan dimiliki oleh peracik teh paginya itu.

Dengan jari-jari yang bahkan lebih bagus dari jemari Yaku, Lev mampu mengubah dedaunan hijau kecoklatan menjadi secangkir minuman hangat. Juga lincah memukul bola saat menyisihkan waktu melatih anak-anak kecil bermain voli di Sabtu sore. Meski tampak bodoh, hidung Lev memiliki penciuman tajam yang mampu mengenali bermacam-macam aroma wewangian, mengejutkan Yaku yang terpana menerima sebotol parfum campuran lavender dan camomile, lengkap bersama pesan bahwa aromanya akan membantu menenangkan Yaku yang akhir-akhir ini mengaku sulit tidur. Daya ingat dan perhatiannya selalu di luar dugaan. Tak satupun dari mantan pacarnya yang pernah melakukan hal kompleks untuk mencari jalan keluar dari keluhan Yaku, dan Lev yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat berpikir itu justru rela menyisihkan jam istirahat demi memberikan hadiah.

"Kantong matanya sampai setebal ini," decak Yaku sumbang. Telunjuknya terulur menyentuh dahi Lev, menyibak lembut helai-helai rambut yang mulai memanjang, turun membelai rahang dan berhenti di sudur bibir. Tepat ketika Lev berkedik, entah terganggu atau reflek alami. Mata hijaunya berpendar membiasakan cahaya, mematung sesaat, dan mengerjap samar menyambut Yaku yang semakin mendekat.

Sentuhan beralih ke bibir bawahnya, memberi getar lembut di indera perasa Lev yang bergeming, membiarkan Yaku menunduk, hampir-hampir menyentuhkan hidung mereka, lalu meringis datar menanggapi apa yang akan terjadi.

"Nanti Yaku- _san_ tertular," Lev beringsut nyaman sembari menurunkan pergelangan Yaku dari wajahnya. Yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus, menatap tanpa ekspresi pada tangannya yang digenggam, kemudian berbisik tanpa kehilangan nada menggoda.

"Apa aku terlihat peduli?" dikecupnya bibir Lev sekilas, "Kamu jauh lebih pandai merawat orang daripada pacar tak berguna ini."

Pemuda itu balas tertawa lirih.

.

* * *

.

Dan ketika mendapati suara sengau bercampur batuk menjawab teleponnya setelah dua hari, Lev hanya mampu terbahak sambil berujar penuh cinta.

"Tunggu di sana dan jangan kemana-mana," diliriknya jarum jam dengan senyum terkembang, "Akan kubuatkan bubur paling enak sedunia."

.

* * *

.

.


End file.
